The present invention relates to a portable chain saw and, more particularly, to a lightweight and small-sized chain saw having a noticeable vibration damping effect.
The present inventors have proposed, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 131,197/1975, a chain saw having a drive-part assembly including an engine, a guide bar and a saw chain, and a supporting assembly including an oil tank, fuel tank, front and rear handles and a recoil starter, the drive-part assembly and the supporting assembly being connected to each other through resilient members.